Who is he?
by RoslynWolf
Summary: Sometimes he wanted so much to cry. Who was he? Why was he here? Life can be too hard when you are confused. Can he recognise the saviour in front of his eyes?
1. Not her Ritsuka

Sometimes he wanted so much to finally cry and scream. Who was he? Why was he here with a woman who didn't want him? He was her servant just like most of the nekos and he would be content with his situation...

''You are not my Ritsuka!'' she yelled. ''Get out! Get out! I don't want you, I want my Ritsuka! Where is my Ritsuka?!''

She made another cut on the boy's neck. The servant was covered in blood and bruises, but he didn't care, she was his master so she had the right to beat him. He felt guilty, he really wanted to know who Ritsuka was and why he wasn't here. He wanted to made his master happy.

The woman pushed him back to the door and threw him out. Then she locked the door.

''I'm sorry, master!'' the boy yelled. ''Please, master!'' he was scared, it was a cold dark night and the world was full of strangers. He had always been afraid of unknown, maybe because he didn't know so much things about himself, he didn't remember his familly nor the moment when he met his master. He didn't even know which was his real name.

He had been waiting for more than an hour, but the door remained locked. 'My master is really angry.' the boy thought 'What if she won't forgive me?'. He felt guilty, but he was also confused. He had no idea about what made his master so angry, he had never understood why it was his fault that he wasn't her Ritsuka. 'Maybe I did something wrong...'

The neko boy tryed to find an open window. He thought that his master needs him so he couldn't leave. Anyway, even if he could, where would he go?

Eventually he fell asleep on the cold ground, after cleaning the house and losing such a quantity of blood he was really tired. He had another dreamless night, but it was better than the nightmares he use to have.

His ear twitched when he heard footsteps and he startled. A blonde man was walking toward him. A stranger. The boy stand up, looking back at the still locked door.

''Sometimes I don't understand these people.'' the young man said with sad eyes.

**Next chapter will be longer, I promise. It's my first fanfiction so... what do you think about it? **


	2. Soubi

The neko tryed to hide as he was watching the blonde stranger walking to the door. He was tall and slim and he seemed to be a calm, gentle person. The boy's ears tryed their best to hear his master, but she was not going to unlock the door and speak to a stranger about why did she abuse his servant.

Finally the young man turned to the boy which was still trying to hide behind a tree.

''What is your name?'' the stranger asked with a calm voice.

The boy stepped back. ''I... My... I...''

He tryed to read from the distance the name written on the boy's collar. ''Ritsuka.'' he said with a smile ''My name is Soubi. You are Ritsuka, isn't it?''

''I'm sorry. My master says I'm not her Ritsuka. I am not the one you are looking for...'' sad neko said.

"I am sure you are. You are my Ritsuka." Soubi said with a smile. He saw a spark of hope in his eyes. "Come on."

He took the boy's hand in his and tryed to walk away, far away from this cursed place, but Ritsuka ran to the house's door, looking scared.

"No!" he said "I can't let my master alone. She needs me, I am her servant, I can't abandon my master!"

Soubi looked in his eyes like he was trying to tame him in a mild way. Ritsuka's ears fell and his tail was curled on his left leg. "Please..." he murmured. He was so weak and innocent, Soubi couldn't let him with such an insane woman. He was sure that she will drive him crazy... if she hadn't already did.

Two minutes later, Soubi tryed again.

''You are not my Ritsuka! I don't want to see you again! Go away!'' she yelled.

Ritsuka started sobbing. "I'm sorry... I didn't want to do it." he murmured. 'What did I do? I don't remember.' he thought.

Soubi hugged him. "Hush. Everything will be allright. You are my Ritsuka."

Ritsuka was still crying. 'Who am I? I don't remember. I don't remember anything. Why do I feel so lonely? I want to go home. Where is my home? Do I have a home? Am I alive? I don't feel like I am...'

Everything was black in his mind. He couldn't suffer the pain.

"You are my Ritsuka." Soubi's voice penetrated his mind.

'Ritsuka...'

He was still confused, but his calm voice made him feel somewhat safe.

"Everything will be allright."

He wanted so much to believe Soubi's words.

**This is the end of the second chapter so what do you think? Do you think that he is the real Ritsuka or maybe there is another one?**


	3. Not his master, but a friend

_He was surrounded by thousands of mirrors. Everywhere where he looked he saw his reflection, but there were not two asame. The boy tryed to find a way to escape. He couldn't. Then he saw one of the reflections laughing, above it's head was a name written... __**Ritsuka**__. The reflected boy seemed so vivid. _

_"You are not the real Ritsuka. I am Ritsuka." the reflection said with a mean voice. _

Ritsuka woke up on a coach. 'Just a dream...' he thought while looking around. He was in a small living room, there were also an armchair and a small coffee table. Behind him the wall was full of books and somewhat in a corner he saw a mirror which made him startle.

Anyway he looked into the mirror, seeing that the reflection is normal he calmed down. Then, Ritsuka observed that he was patched up and he was not wearing his dirty clothes. These was not his clothes, these were too big and large. 'Where am I?' he had asked himself when he heard footsteps. He tryed to remember why he was here... he could recall the memory of the blonde stranger... No, he was not a stranger... His name was Soubi.

"Good morning, Ritsuka. How are you?" a voice asked behind him.

The boy turned so he could see Soubi with a heavy bag in his hand. He did not speak, trying to remember why he was here and where his master was.

"I got some supplies, I thought that you need some new clothes." Soubi said then he took two pairs of jeans and four t-shirts from the bag.

Why? Ritsuka was confused. Then he remembered, his master did not want to see him again because he was not her Ritsuka, but Soubi said he was his. It was still a blank space in his memories.

"Where is my master?" he asked shyly.

Soubi chose to ignore his question. "I'll make breakfast." he said with a calm voice before disappearing from the room.

For minutes, Ritsuka did not know what to do. Anyway he felt more safe and confortable than he normally would, so finally he changed his clothes and then he went to the kitchen which was easyly to find.

"Take a seat." Soubi said without turning around. He was in front of the cupboard searching for plates. "Do you like fryed eggs?"

Ritsuka sat down. 'What should I say? Does Ritsuka like eggs?' he asked himself for a moment. "I... I think... I do." he said, waiting for his reaction to find out if Ritsuka liked eggs.

Soubi put a plate with eggs and bacon in front of him. The blonde man smiled, so Ritsuka thought he did well.

"Thank you... master Soubi." he said.

"I am not your master." Soubi corrected him. "We are friends." he smiled hoping that the boy would relax.

"Friends..." he repeated. The word sounded strange... or maybe just diferent. He heard about friends before... but he did not remember to have or be one. He looked up at the gentle man, he remembered him saying he was his Ritsuka. 'Who am I?' he asked himself.

"Try to eat something, you should be hungry." Soubi said waking him up from his thoughts.

Ritsuka started eating, food was delicious. He couldn't believe his ears that he didn't heard questions about breakfast, about what her Ritsuka would like.

After breakfast, Soubi started washing the dishes.

"Let me do this." Ritsuka said trying to help him, but Soubi did not let him touch the water. "What should I do?" the boy asked confused.

"What do you like to do?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka did not answer. He had always thought that it was not important what he like to do and what he don't as long as he had to do something, but then... he didn't really know what he liked.

Soubi saw his confuseness and decided to help. "I use to paint."

"Painting..." Ritsuka remembered some peintures: an old tree, a dog with a bone, some flowers. Maybe he painted when he was a child.

Two hours later, they were painting in Soubi's room. Ritsuka tryed his best to draw a horse and some flowers and trees, but he ended up abandoning and watching Soubi. He was a good painter, Ritsuka saw some older paintures and its were wonderful.

After he finished, Soubi said he liked the boy's drawing, but Ritsuka was still unsatisfied with his skills. He found it too difficult.

"Then you should try something else." Soubi smirked.

**Thank you for reading. I am going to upload the next chapter sooner because finally I am home. Do you think that Ritsuka could remember his past? Maybe Soubi knows something that we don't. What do you think will happen?**


	4. Dreams and memories

_He saw the other Ritsuka reading a book with a tall guy. The stranger was older than him, but he was a neko too. Ritsuka was watching his twin, feeling something strange. It seemed like he knew the other neko. "Seimei..." he murmured. He had no idea where did he knew his name, but he knew. _

_"Ritsuka." a voice called behind him. _

_The boy turned, seeing Soubi looking at him. _

Ritsuka woke up. 'I am Soubi's Ritsuka. I have lived here since my master abandoned me. I like eggs. I have no painting skills... but I enjoy watching Soubi paint.' Ritsuka recalled his memories to be sure he still remember. He was afraid he would lose his memories again.

It was 2 o'clock.'I should be sleeping. I don't want to make Soubi angry.' he had thought when he heard a knock in the mirror. What was that? Ritsuka stand up and looked at his reflection. It was smiling. Ritsuka pushed his hand against his mouth, but the reflection was still smiling.

The boy ran to Soubi's bedroom. He stopped for a moment in front of the door, but opened it. The young man seemed to be sleeping. 'I don't want to wake him up.' Ritsuka thought feeling guilty. He needed Soubi's presence... but he did not want to upset his new master... No. Not master. Friend. He turned to walk away, but a voice called him.

"Ritsuka. What happened?" Soubi was awake and it did not seem like he had just woke up.

"I... nothing..." Ritsuka mumbled. He did not want to look like a coward, so he had chosen to live when Soubi stopped him.

"You don't look so scared for nothing." he said gentle. "What happened?"

How could he explain? He felt lost. He did not know if he was dreaming or something was wrong with him. He felt like the world was falling apart. What was reality? What was a dream? Which was more realistic?

Ritsuka had startled when Soubi put his hand on boy's shoulder. The blonde man puled him gently to the bed and invited him to sit down.

"Soubi... I am not dreaming, am I?" Rtsuka asked confused.

"This is your reality."

"I don't understand... What is reality? Why? Dreams... Reality... I can't tell them apart."

Soubi kissed his forehead. "Everything will be alright, Ritsuka, I am here for you." he whispered. "I will help you choose your way."

"What do you mean?..."

"I can't tell you now, but you will understand sooner."

Ritsuka was completely mystifyed, still confused. He wanted the answers, but he knew Soubi was not going to tell him. He simply knew.

The next day, Soubi came with a camera for Ritsuka.

"You can make photographs so you will remember faster what happened." Soubi said smiling. "You can make photos of people you meet, events, friends, places or whatever you like."

Ritsuka couldn't believe his eyes. He imediately took the camera and made a photo of Soubi. The young man smirked.

"Thank you very much!" Ritsuka exclaimed, then he smiled. It was the first smile he could remember. It became the greatest day he could remember. Ritsuka felt happy, he couldn't remember the last time he was happy... but he would remember this day... and the next ones for the rest of his life as long as he would have his camera.

"Let's make some memories!"

**Now you understand why Ritsuka have always been so confused. Anyway you observed the happy reflection in the mirror? It looked like Ritsuka... but it was the first time he smiled. What do you think?**


	5. Books

Ritsuka and Soubi were returning home when the boy suddenly stopped. He had a strange feeling, his ears turned back and his tail curled on his left leg. He did not heard Soubi calling him, it seemed like the neko fall in his own world. Ritsuka turned away and walked a few steps until he saw another neko, the one from his dreams. Seimei. He was alone, just like in his dream, this neko did not seem to have a master.

Ritsuka felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he returned to reality. He blinked and looked up at his confused friend.

"Ritsuka? Are you alright?"

The boy was looking for the other neko, but he had simply dissappeared. Did he really saw what he thought he saw? Maybe it was his imagination, maybe he was sick. He looked down at his camera, he should have photographed the man.

"Ritsuka?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I thought I saw someone."

Soubi took his hand firmly, causing his heart to skip a beat. The blonde smirked. When he looked up, his gaze met the image of the bookshop.

"You enjoy reading, isn't it?" Soubi said smiling. He didn't wait for the boy's answer, but pulled him in the shop.

Ritsuka had never seen so many books before, it was Heaven. He didn't know where to start, but then he realised that Soubi walked away searching for a book somewhere in the back. The boy ran to his friend, but Soubi ignored him and continued to skim some pages from a big purple book. His ears fell. Did he do something wrong? The neko squirmed.

"Go find something you like..." Soubi said.

Something he liked... He had to prefer some kind of book than another, right? But he remembered just the novels which he had read since he was in Soubi's custody. It was going to be hard to choose just one out of hundreds...

...One hour later, Ritsuka was more confused and unsure than he was when he first stepped into the shop. He had a lot of books (about to 12) from which he could not choose just one... and Soubi was still refusing to help him. It would had been so comfortable if he had a master to choose for him and control his life. He closed his eyes and picked a random book from his pile, then he opened his eyes to see what he got. It was an adventure novel which told the story of a poor neko who wanted to find his younger sister whom had been captured by pirates when they were children. 'It sounds interesting, but...' he thought looking at the rest of the books.

Soubi smirked knewing it was going to be the boy's first choice in his life. It was kind of funny, but on the other hand the book he would choose and the way he was going to do that would tell a lot about him.

After a while, Ritsuka returned to his friend with a large psychology book. The boy seemed nervous, maybe a little scared.

"Are you...?"

"Please don't ask." Ritsuka said. No, he was not sure, but he felt some strange attraction from that book.

Ritsuka followed Soubi in a room he had not entered before. It was really small with just a bed and a wardrobe and it felt like nobody lived there for a long time.

"This should be your bedroom." Soubi said. "It isn't done, but I think you'll prefer this place rather than the living room."

The boy couldn't believe his ears. "This is my room?" he asked suspiciously, maybe he misheard things.

"Yes. It is." Soubi kissed his forehead, the boy made a shower and his hair smelled like green apples. "You smell good."

Ritsuka threw his arms around the man's neck. "Thank you! I had never had a room of mine."

Soubi smirked and left the room.

**I am sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter, but school started. Anyway I'll try to write one chapter per week. Thank you!**


End file.
